Kidnapped
by dollydean
Summary: Jonathan and Jennifer wake up in a concrete room with no recollection of how they got there. While Jonathan is jet-set on getting to the bottom of it, Jennifer has a secret to tell him


Jonathan woke up. His eyes were hazy and he felt stuff all over. Feeling uncomfortable and believing it to be early he rolled over and put his arm over his wife. 'There is no comforter on our bed' he noticed. He opened his eyes groggily and what he saw made them snap shut again. 'No' he told himself and opened them again. He could see that he was obviously not in his bed at home, but he was lying on a dirty mattress in the middle of a cement room. There was a tiny window extremely high up and there was a hanging light fixture, which provided a very dim light. He looked over at Jennifer who was still asleep and noticed she was wearing an evening gown. 'What the hell...' He thought. He looked down at his own outfit and was surprised to see he was wearing a tuxedo. 'Were we out when we ended up here? Or did someone kidnap us from our beds and change us into these clothes. He continued to survey the room. The walls were made of cinderblock and the room looked to be the size of a janitor's closet. There was a door but it looked to be made out of steel or some kind if other heavy metal. The window brought in no light at all which made Jonathan question whether it was nighttime or if the window was covered somehow. The ceiling looked like it was made of the same material as the door...

"Ughh" Jennifer said as she rolled over on the mattress. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at Jonathan. She smiled when their eyes met, then her smile faded and her face fell. "Jonathan..." She looked around "where are we?" Her voice quivered and Jonathan knew she was scared.

"I don't know darling" Jonathan said as he stood up.

She took in her surroundings, noticing she was wearing an evening dress she asked, "did we get kidnapped?"

"Sweetheart, I think we were drugged wherever we were last night." He replied and began to attempt to remember where they were. Jennifer too had her head down trying to recall.

"I got it!" She said snapping her head up, "we were at the annual autism awareness gala!"

"That's right!" Jonathan said, "at least that explains our outfits, and your hair." He looked at Jennifer's hair which had been elegantly styled, and her makeup which had been professionally done.

"Do u really think someone drugged us?" She asked from the stool she was now perched on.

Jonathan turned over a bucket that was in the corner and sat down. They booth looked at each other and started for a few seconds before they asked simultaneously "but who would want to drug us?" They gave each other faked smiles, plagued with worry.

"Jonathan I think I might know who did this to us" Jennifer hesitated, "maybe it was some kidnappers who need some money. Or someone who knows who we are that wants to use us for fame or something." Jennifer trailed off and looked at the ground knowing that neither of them could think of someone they knew who would do such a crime.

Jonathan stood up and began banging on the door, yelling "hello? Who's there? Let us out of here?" He sounded very intimidating, and Jennifer had to admit she was a little turned on. Eventually Jonathan's anger turned into bargaining, with "I am a very rich man if you let us out you will be paid handsomely!" After about 10 minutes of yelling he sat down in the mattress with his back against the wall. Jenifer go off the stool and sat next to him.

"I love you." She said, and hugged his arm.

He starred straight forward for a while before he turned and made long eye contact with his wife. "I love you too," he said "and I won't let anything happen to us." He put his arm around her and they sat there for what seemed like eternity.

"Do you remember dancing last night?" Jennifer asked, looking up at Jonathan, trying to cheer him up.

He looked down at her and said, "I do now that you mention it. It was beautiful in there!"

"It was, and the band was really good too" she said replaying the dance in her head. She wondered if he remembered what she had told him as they were dancing. They had a very important conversation and she hoped he would remember it. "Do u remember the details now?" She prodded. Jennifer wanted to know if her husband remembered the big secret she told him.

Jonathan was not focused in remembering the dance. He was trying to piece together the people he had seen last night, and looked for something that jumped out at him. Maybe that one guy, the friend of Richard miller, what was that guys business again?

"Jonathan?" Jennifer asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah the dance... Say, Jennifer do you remember that man we met, the friend of Rich Miller? What did he do for a living?"

Jennifer realized that her reminding him of their news was going to have to wait until after he solved who kidnapped them.

"Was it that he was an oil Barron?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah that sounds right, his name was Fredrick wasn't it? Fredrick kazinski?" Jennifer recalled him being very awkward, "he was acting kind of funny wasn't he?" She asked.

"Yeah that's why I was thinking about him, do you think maybe he did this to us?"

"I don't know... The important thing now isn't who did it to us, it's how we get out of here" she looked around the room seeing the window, and looking at Jonathan. "Do you think you could reach that?"

"Even if I could," he started "we wouldn't both be able to get out. And there's no telling how high above the ground we are... We could be on the 8th floor of a building for all we know" he paused "we need to contact max somehow"

"Jonathan how would we do that? We have a bucket, a stool, a mattress, and what we are wearing!"

"Jennifer, do you have your purse?" Jonathan looked like he had an idea.

"I brought a clutch... But I don't see it. Oh wait! Yes, here it is" they opened it. It contained a small mirror, a tube of mascara a nail file, a wallet, and a pen.

"Give me that mirror, maybe we can see what's outside!" He held up the morrow and angled it so that he could see what was outside the window. All he could see was an empty parking lot and it looked like they were on the second floor. He didn't recognize any of the scenery, but from what he could see in terms of other buildings, it looked like some sort of factory or chemical plant. There were smoke stacks and large oil drums from what he could see. At this point Jennifer began to feel very nauseous and looked for anywhere she could vomit into, snatching the overturned bucket Jonathan was using as a chair, she lost whatever she had for dinner the night before, and if she had had any desert, she lost that too. "You feeling alright honey? Must be the drugs we were given." Jennifer looked up at him and rolled her eyes. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

"You really don't remember anything from that dance we shared so you?"

"Huh?" He asked, pre occupied with the hand mirror.

Jennifer vomited once more, and cleaned herself up. She looked in her clutch for a Kleenex but realized they had a nail file. "darling?," he turned to face her as she stood up holding the nail file "remember when we were at that convent?" He nodded "and how we snuck into each other's rooms?" He nodded again, and it seemed like a light bulb went off as e exclaimed "I knew I loved you for a reason!" they both laughed.

They were leaning in for a celebration kiss before Jennifer whispered, "I just threw up..." Which was Jonathan's queue to kiss her forehead, rather than her lips.

Jonathan and Jennifer hart kneeled in front of the door nob, both staring intensely at the nail file as Jonathan pushed it into the keyhole. "Got it!" And the both stood up as he pushed the door open a crack. He stuck the mirror outside of the door to be sure that the cost was clear. They both peeked out, and began to walk down the long bright hall

"Where do you suppose we are darling?" Jennifer asked as she held up her large evening gown so she wouldn't trip.

"I think it is some kind of chemical plant," he said "I didn't see any cars here, so I don't think it's going to be too much trouble getting out of here." But boy was he wrong.


End file.
